This invention relates to educational toys and more particularly to educational toys for teaching small children to recognize similarities and differences in sizes and shapes of objects and in colors. Toys for simultaneously amusing and teaching a child are well know in the art as illustrate by U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,163 issued to Albee on Nov. 17, 1953 which shows a game apparatus for familiarizing children with geometric shapes and shades of color, U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,009 issued to Stubbmann et al on Mar. 26, 1968 illustrates a peg leveling game, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,964 issued to Dahners et al on May 12, 1970 illustrates an educational color case useful for teaching children colors by visual color recognition or descriptive name or both. U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,652 issued to Wolfner et al on Feb. 24, 1970 illustrates a bottle toy designed to teach children to recognize similiarities in color, shape, and functions of objects, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,868 issued to Moore on Dec. 4, 1973 illustrates a form board for teaching children different spatial and visual relationships, similiarities and differences. Many other types of educational toys are also known in the art such, for example, as jig saw puzzles, peg boards, coloring books, and word games.